It was bound to happen
by RizzlesActivate
Summary: Rizzles proposal fic: Jane to Maura


_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT. I own nothing.**_

_**A/N: This is my first story so please be gentle. But I welcome all reviews.**_

* * *

><p>As Jane looked up from her laptop and paperwork, her eyes immediately found their way across the coffee table to the overstuffed white chair Maura was snuggled into. She had her nose buried in some crazy large medical journal. Maura, always centered in thought, didn't notice Jane's gaze reach her. It took Maura a few moments before she said, without ever looking up from her reading, "You know staring puts a lot of stress on the fourth cranial nerve of the eye, the trochlear."<p>

Jane felt the corners of her mouth lift upward as she couldn't help but smile. "I'll take my chances."

Maura immediately lifted her eyes from her book and smiled brightly at Jane. The way Maura's eyes sparkled when she smiled at her was enough to make the tough-no-nonsense-detective melt like a puddle on the floor. And it was in that moment, on a warm Monday night in Boston, Jane knew. She had to make Maura her wife.

It was Sunday morning, and Maura was in the kitchen making coffee when Jane walked in, "I knew that would get you up." Maura smiled as she handed Jane a cup of coffee. Jane leaned in and kissed Maura gently on the cheek. "Thank you."

Jane took a seat at the counter stool as Maura fluttered around the kitchen in a sea of activity. "Maura I have an idea. How about I make us breakfast this morning? You relax."

"That's sweet, really Jane, but I want an actual meal not toast and a stale PopTart."

"Ouch!" Jane said as she placed her coffee down and stood up.

"Well, I'm sorry Jane, but I've known you a long time and while I love you, you have always lacked the culinary skills required to fix a proper meal."

Jane approached Maura, trapping her with her body between the kitchen counter and island. "Maybe it's time to expand my skill set then." Jane leaned into Maura and kissed her. "Come on, give me a chance. Why don't you go take a shower, and I will make you the best breakfast you've ever had. Promise." Jane said confidently. "...you like Eggo waffles, right?"

Maura gently rolled her eyes at Jane.

"I'm kidding. Trust me. Go." Jane said firmly as she pointed Maura to the room behind them. Maura leaned up and kissed Jane as she left for her shower. Little did Maura know her whole life was about to change.

Jane's face lit up as she watched Maura walk out of the kitchen down the hall. _This was it._

* * *

><p>Maura turned on the shower to warm up as she pulled her hair in a bun and secured it with a clip, and began to disrobe. Maura wasn't in the shower more than twenty minutes when Jane heard the water shut off. Maura wrapped herself in her black silk robe as she stepped from the shower. As she pulled her hair down from its restraint, she caught glimpse of the mirror to her right. Written in the condensation on the mirror were the words, "Dr. Maura Isles, will you marry me?" Maura immediately felt her eyes well up with tears and her heart start to race. She spun around to see Jane standing in the threshold to the room. Jane was smiling ear to ear as she took a step in the bedroom and closed the door behind her.<p>

"Maura.." she started as she walked toward her. "I love you. So much. You're my best friend. And I don't know how I got so lucky to fall in love with my best friend, but you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. So, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Jane knelt down on one knee and pulled a small blue box from her pocket.

A tear streamed down Maura's cheek as Jane revealed what she recognized as her Grandmother's wedding ring. Maura was awestruck. She had loved that ring since she was a little girl. She knew her mother must have acquired it, but hadn't seen it in years.

"How did you?..." was all Maura could momentarily muster up.

"Your mother."

"My mother?" Maura asked questioningly.

"I went to see your mother in New York a few days ago. I wanted her to know of my intentions. Two days later a messenger brought me a box with a note and this ring."

"What did the note say?" Maura asked as she dropped to her knees, eye level with Jane.

Ring still extended outward. Jane continued, "It was a note from your mother stating that she had been saving this ring to give to the person whom she felt _loved and treasured_ her daughter as much as you did your Grandmother and this ring."

They were both still. Both so ensconced in the bliss and happiness that enveloped the air around them. Their love radiated off each other. "So?" Jane said as she pulled the ring from the box and held it out again. "Will you marry me Maura?"

Maura looked softly into Jane's eyes and extended her hand toward Jane. "Yes."

Jane's face beamed as she placed the ring on Maura's finger. She thought herself in control of her emotions most of the time, but it was all too much for her as she felt her own eyes begin to tear. The girls sprung forward into an embrace and devoured each other in a kiss.

"I love you Jane."  
>"I love you too M."<p>

The girls couldn't help themselves as for the next several minutes were spent feverishly ravishing each other. "Okay, okay, okay, come on. We have a classic Jane Rizzoli style breakfast waiting for us. You need to get out of that robe and into some clothes. I think you'll be quite impressed Dr. Isles."

Maura loved it when Jane called her doctor. It turned her on and made her feel dominant all at the same time. She glanced down at the ring and smiled at Jane.

"Go." Jane pointed and smiled.

Maura's smile could be seen from space as she rose from her knees and turned toward her closet. Jane stood up and sat on the edge of the bed as she watched her fiance get dressed. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten in Maura. She was everything you could ask for. After all the bad in recent years, Jane could finally say she was truly happy.

A smile hadn't left the doctor's face the entire time she dressed. As she walked toward the lanky detective, she brought her ring hand up over her heart and placed her other hand over it, "I just can't believe it."

"Hold that thought." Jane grabbed Maura by the left hand and led her out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

Maura couldn't help but gasp as she looked around the room. She let out in a gentle sigh, "Aw, Jane."

"Okay, so technically I didn't cook breakfast, guess it's a skill needing work still. However my skills in which allow me to track down a worthy chef to provide a proper meal for my fiancé...those are up to par."

Maura looked at the table beautifully set for two. There were lilies and candles and an abundance of delicious looking food.

"You did all this for me?" Maura asked bashfully.

"I did all this for you" Jane said as she kissed the top of Maura's head. "I promise I'll learn how to cook for when we're married," she said as she pushed Maura's chair in for her.

"You know what Jane, it's okay. I enjoy a nice Eggo waffle once in awhile."

"In that case..." Jane said as she lifted the top off a silver serving platter revealing the waffles, "...breakfast is served."

Maura broke out into a chuckle. "I love you."

Jane stood there proud, "Love you more."


End file.
